Broom Cycle
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: James' discovers Sirius' motor cycle, and Harry has a conversation with his son.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**_A special thanks for Phaxsoone for beta-ing this for me. Xx_**

**Written for The Fault In Our Stars Competition – Prompt: Love is keeping a promise**

**Written for Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition – Prompt: A Family Fic**

**Written The Hunger Games Trilogy Competition – Prompt: Katniss Everdeen – Write about Harry Potter**

**Written for A Variety of Prompts Challenge – Relationship (5): Parent/Child**

**Boot Camps: Book Quotes – Promot24: 1. He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though...keep up with my news...check if I'm happy...- Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban; Character Diversity – Prompt17: Flying; Fav Era – Prompt16: Warmth;**

* * *

**Broom Cycle**

When Arthur had handed Harry Sirius' motorcycle – completely repaired and working splendidly along with a few special additional features – Harry had had felt numb and overwhelmed at the same time.

"You should have it – he would have wanted you to," was all Arthur had said.

"Thank you," Harry had replied, hoping to convey that the sentiment was for more than just fixing the pieces of scrap metal. However, Arthur seemed to have understood his feelings, because the older man smiled at Harry knowingly and patted his shoulder.

They had brought it back to Grimmauld Place, Harry had begun to live in the house that his godfather had left him, and placed it in the basement. He wasn't sure if he would be using the bike any time soon.

That night, though it had been a very exhausting day, Harry was unable to sleep. He wondered if he should wake Ginny up, but didn't have the heart to disturb her slumber. Being a professional Quidditch player and having to look after two little boys – while being pregnant with their third child – took its toll on her. And honestly, he was a bit scared to wake her. She was going through one of her moods, when every little thing irritated her.

Harry tossed on the bed restlessly for few more minutes, and finally decided that he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon. He got up from his bed, put on his glasses, dress robes and slippers, and walked out of the bedroom. He headed toward the kitchen hoping that a glass of water would help him sleep.

After gulping down two glasses of water, Harry stood staring at the empty sink in front of him. He felt like he had a hundred thoughts in his head but couldn't sort them out. He let out a growl of frustration – all he wanted to do was sleep, was that too much to ask? Feeling irritated he walked out of the kitchen. He stopped at the stairs, trying to make up his mind. With a sigh, he started walking down the stairs, toward the basement.

Harry performed a simple spell and a bubble of light appeared and hung in the air. He stared at Sirius' bike while standing before it. The bike was shining brightly and looked as good as any new one. Arthur had done a phenomenal job in bringing it back to its former glory. Lifting his hand up, he stroked the smooth metal and stopped at the leather seat. A swell of emotion rose in him and he dropped on his knees. Tears began to fall down Harry's eyes and he felt sorrow take over.

After a moment, he wiped the tears and stared at his partial reflection on the bike's shiny surface wonderingly. He wasn't even sure why he was crying. Merlin. It wasn't as if he had any special memories with the bike. The only times he had been in it was when Hagrid had carried him to Dumbledore when he was a baby, and the other time he hadn't even been on the bike, just on an attachment to it. And yet, it was affecting him in a very astonishing manner.

He realized that just because he didn't have any happy memories with it didn't mean that Sirius didn't. This bike had been with his godfather ever since he was in his teenage years. His father had probably helped Sirius fix some of it, and they had undoubtedly used it to make some mischief. He could only guess and never know.

"I will take good care of it," Harry promised his dead godfather. That was the only thing he could do. Sirius had left him his home, but Harry knew that Sirius hadn't really had any real attachment to his childhood home. Whereas his bike – it was filled with memories. It had meant something to Sirius, and now it would mean something to Harry too.

"Daddy?" Harry jumped upon hearing his son's voice.

"James!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You should be asleep."

"I couldn't," James answered.

"You shouldn't walk around in the night," Harry told him gently.

"I'm sorry," James mumbled and walked toward Harry.

Harry picked up his oldest son in his arms and said, "Let's get you to bed."

"What's this?" James asked, leaning toward the bike.

"It's a motor cycle. It's for riding," Harry replied, ruffling his hair.

"Like a broom?"

"Yes! Exactly like a broom." Harry chuckled

"Does it fly?" James further questioned.

"Yes, this one does," Harry answered.

"Whoa! It is big too. And wicked!" the little boy said in a clear voice.

"Wicked, huh? That's a new word. Who taught you that?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Uncle Ron did," James replied.

"You should tell Uncle Ron about this then. Okay, bed now mister," Harry said in his best authoritative voice, hoping that James would stop questioning. It seemed to have worked because James didn't say anything further, but simply put his head on Harry's shoulder and yawned.

Closing the basement door after him, and turning off the light with his wand, Harry walked up the stairs to his son's bedroom. One look at the other end of the room confirmed that Albus was still asleep. Harry entered James' room and tucked him into bed.

"Don't go wandering now, OK? Good night," Harry whispered and ruffled his son's hair once more.

"Daddy?" James asked, looking at him wide eyed.

"Yes?" Harry asked, sighing inwardly. So much for the hope that James wouldn't question him further.

"Is the broom cycle yours?" he questioned seriously.

"Motor cycle," Harry corrected him. "And yes, it is mine now."

"Whose was it before?" James continued with his questions.

"Well . . ." Harry wondered if he should tell his son about Sirius, or simply tell the boy to go back to sleep. But the inquisitive look on James' face and his own desire to tell him more about Sirius helped Harry make his decision.

"It belonged to a man called Sirius," Harry answered.

"But that's my name too!" James exclaimed. "James _Sirius_ Potter, that's my name!"

"We named you after him, he was my godfather," he told James with a smile.

"Wicked," James said in a wonder filled tone.

"It is." Harry agreed. "I want you to sleep now. No more questions. Good night," he whispered, pecked his son's forehead, and turned to walk out.

Just when he was at the threshold, James called him once more. "James . . ." Harry sighed.

"Can I have the broom cycle? Please?"

"When you are older, yes," Harry said vaguely. He was pretty sure that James wouldn't stop until he gave him the motor cycle to do as he pleased. Despite his qualms, it gave Harry great pleasure knowing that even if he wouldn't use the bike, his son would.

"Daddy?" James' voice once again pierced the air.

"James," Harry repeated, a silent admonishment underlining his single word.

"Sorry. I just wanted you to tell me about Sirius later, will you Daddy?"

Harry felt extremely affectionate toward his son. "Yes, I will. I promise," he instead said calmly.

"Okie! Sweet dreams," James said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams, James," Harry replied and closed the door behind him.

Feeling much better than he had felt before, Harry walked back to his room and settled himself on his side of the bed as carefully as he could. The heaviness in his heart that he had been feeling earlier was no longer present. And this time he felt like he could sleep peacefully. Ginny turned toward him and placed her arm on his chest. Pulling his wife closer to him, Harry closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

While Harry's sleep was dreamless, little James was dreaming of a black-haired man with a cheeky smile and crinkly eyes, who was zooming past the clouds in a very familiar motor cycle.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. : )**


End file.
